Demigod Children Write To Santa
by FootWebbed
Summary: All the demigods, ages 4-9, write their letters to Santa.
1. Percy

Dear Mr. Santa Man,

I do not want toys for Christmas. I want Smelly Gabe gone, I want my mom to make more money, I want to be gooder at school, and I want mom to make more blue food. I have been bad this year. My school principal made me switch schools because I was being bad. Please give me the stuff I want anyways.

From,

6 year old Percy


	2. Annabeth

Dear Santa Claus,

I know that you aren't real, but I have to write this letter. My meanie stepmother is making me. I just want some books for Christmas.

Thanks,

6 year old Annabeth


	3. Leo

Dear Santa,

For Christmas, I want a tool belt with all the cool things in it. Also, I want the whole Handy Manny season on dvd and also Bob the Builder. They are my favorite shows.

Please?

5 year old Leo


	4. Frank

Dear Santa,

I really just want my mom back from the war in time for Christmas.

PWEEEEESE,

8 year old Frank


	5. Piper

Dear Santa Claus-

**Dear Santa, **

I wuv feathers so can you get me some feathers for my hair thanks. And I want some sunglasses to cover my eyes when the camera flashes on the red carpet get too bright.

Thanks,

4 year old Piper McLean


	6. Hazel

Dear Santa-

Can you make people stop crying when they touch the gems that I give them? Plus, I love art, but there is a problem. I have no pencils or crayons because Mommy doesn't make many money. I want to draw everyone. Even you, Santa! Also I want to stop being made fun of at school and please make Sammy have a crush on me. I have a crush on him. But don't tell anyone.

Ssssh,

6 year old Hazel Levesque


	7. Jason

Dear Mr. Jolly Pants,

Ok ok ok let's see I want...

-a Nerf gun

-those soldier guys who have real parachutes

-Elmo action figure(it's not a doll!)

-flat screen TV for my room

- a dog

Bye bye!

4 year old Jason


	8. Reyna

Dear Santa-

First of all, I really want to cut off your beard. Ok, I want a BB gun so I can shoot trees, a bow and arrow with foam arrows(mommy made me say that), the Ken Barbie and a butter knife because apparently I'm too young for the real thing.

Thanks,

5 year old Reyna


	9. Nico

Dear Mr. Claus-

I don't want a lot for Christmas- just the beginner MythOMagic card and action figure set. I have been nice to Bianca this year so please just get me the card set.

7 year old Nico


	10. Octavian

Dear SaNtEE claUS,

All I want for Christmas is a big box of stuffed animals.

Don't ask.

-7 year old Octavian


	11. Thalia

To: SanTa

Can I hav head fones for Christmas? Oh and also I want a lether jacket.

Rok on,

4 year old Thalia


	12. Travis

Der Santa Clauz,

This is wat I want four Christmas.

-whoopie cushion

-fake lotery tickets

-fake spillz

All of this you can by at the prank store.

-5 year old Travis


	13. Connor

Dear Santa Clauz,

I want the same stuff as my brother Travis.

-5 year old Connor


	14. Gleeson Hedge

To: St. Nicholas

I hav a story to tell you. One day I was at the carnival, playing somes games. I was playing wac-a-mole and I wanted the big blow-up club for my prize. But I loosed the game and now I dont hav the club.

So now I want a better club. It should have the word: DIE! writed on the side. And I want it to hav real wood instead of blow-up stufz.

Fanks,

-8 year old Gleeson Hedge


	15. Grover

Dear Santeeeeeeeeee,

Hi Santeeeeeeeee can I have those eraser things that look like food and I want the enchilada set. Plus can you get me a Pan Locater 2000. Also can I get fake horns.

-6 year old Grover Underwood


	16. Rachel

**I know she's not a demigod, but whatever. :b**

Dear Santa,

I want a puple hair brush for Xmas. And a paint palette for finger paints. Also a big canvas. And some paint brushes.

From,

-4 year old Rachel Dare


	17. Clarisse

To: Santa Claus, St. Nicholas, whatever you want to be called…

I will murder u in ur sleep if u don't get me a Ken barbie.

I'm watching u,

-7 year old Clarisse Rue


	18. Poseidon

Dear Santa,

Please get me and my brubbers and sisters out of Kronos' belly. We do not like it in here. Also I want my very own tween trident. It should be cool.

Hades says he wants a crown. I only know that cuz a piece of his mouth is next to my ear.

AAAAAAAH KRONOS JUST BURPED,

-Young Poseidon


	19. Tyson

Dear Mr. Jingle Bells,

Hi this is yur friend Tyson. This year I have been nice to evry1. Please get me a big box with My Little Pony stickers on it and the words: Tyson's Home on it. Also please tell that Sphinx monster ting to stop attacking me. I have no Christmas tree so just put the gifts behind the desk in the lobby of the Empire State building.

Thanks so much,

-4 year old Tyson


	20. Arion

Dear Santa,

You may not b able to understand mi becuz of my horse language. Anyways, pleaz free me from this cage and get me a box of gold nuget truffles. It should b shaped like a heart.

From,

-Young Arion


	21. Katie

Dear Santa,

I want to tell you that I hav made up this joke about u:

Q:What does Santa use to garden?

A: A hoe, hoe, HOE!

Get it? Anyways I want a shovel and some daisy seeds and gloves and pots and soil.

-7 year old Katie


	22. Dakota

Dear Mr. Claus-

All I (EEP) want is (EEP) is a bunch of red Kool-Aid. Only red. Do no give me any other flavor. (EEP)

And I want a bin full of sugar.

I can't tell u I was good this year, butt whatever. (EEP)

-8 year old Dakota


	23. Mrs O'Leary

Dear Santa Paws,

I saw this super duper cewl thing in a magazine catalog. It's a Stygian ice whistle. That's what I want. And also I want some ruber squeaking toys that r dog proof.

WOOF,

Young Mrs. O'Leary


	24. Drew

Dear Santa,

Please get me some pink eyeliner and pink eyeshadow and pink blush and pink lip gloss and pink mascara and pink hair color and pink contacts and a pink shirt and pink pants and pink socks and pink shoes and a pink hair bow and a pink purse and pink earrings and a pink bracelet and a pink ring and pink nail polish and a pink scarf and a pink sweater and pink underwear and a pink training bra and a pink skirt and a pink dress and a pink suitcase and a pink bedspread and pink paint and pink sheets and pink pillows and pink furniture and a purple necklace.

_You know you want to, _(charmspeak)

- 7 year old Drew Tanaka


	25. Ella

Mail To: The North Pole, Antarctica

Dear St. Nicholas-

Ella wants books. BOOKS.

And also get me away from Phineas.

- Young Ella


	26. Calypso

Dear Santa:

I hav just heard about the gods' plans for me. Plez tell them to not make me stay on O-GEE-GEE-A. Also I may hav not been good this year becuz I cheered for the Titans in the war so…. yah.

Ok. Here's a list of stufz I want:

-Cinnamon stiks

- Gardening toolz

- Some spunky togas

- A boyfriend

Best wishez,

-Young Calypso


	27. Mr D

Dear Santa,

I want Cheetos and grape juice and Hawaiian shirts and Star Wars action figures and sticky notes.

If you get me this stuff, I can grant you free wine for a whole year.

- Young Mr. D


	28. Sally

To: the CANDY CANE MAN

I want candy and suckers and lollipops and jawbreakers and licorice and chocolate caramels and gummies and salt water taffies and I need it all to be blue thanks.

-8 year old Sally Jackson


	29. Frederick Chase

To: Santa Claus

Hi! How are you? I'm well. For Christmas this year, I want anything that is related to the Civil War. Specifically books. And action figures. That would be nice.

Thanks!

- 10 year old Frederick Chase (Annabeth's dad)


	30. Blackjack

Dear Santa Horsey Claws,

I want a boss. A boss. BOSS BOSS BOSS. And food. FOOD FOOD FOOD. And I want coffee. COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE.

Fanks so muuuuuuuuuch,

-Young Blackjack


	31. Luke

Dear Santa,

Keep this between u and mi, but I fink Mommy is going nuts. She keeps talking about somefink called 'The Oracel" or whatever. Pleaz let her be better and not go cray cray.

Also u don't need 2 get me anyfink. I will just steal stufz from mi favorite toy store.

Sincerely,

- 7 year old Luke


	32. Phoebe

To: Mrs. Claus

Don't show this letter to Santa. He, and all boys, scare the HECK out of me.

Anyways, can I have a GPS and a GoPro camera to watch animals with and a bow and arrow please. I fink I have been good this year.

-5 year old Phoebe


	33. Bianca

Dear Santa Claus,

Hi. I hope u r havin a good time up in the North Pole with your radio playing this fancee tune:

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen!

"On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Dunder and Blixem!

I know that I am liking to listen to the song Fancee.

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

Yeah, I no tat there is no road from california to japan. Whatevs. Anyways, can I have a cute camo hat wif a flower on it? That would be sooo nice. I'll be sure to bake cookies with Nico for you, and some vegetbles for your reindeer, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, Blixem, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, and Vixen. That was backwards. :D

Hugs and kissies,

4 year old Bianca


	34. Bob

Dear Santa, Santee, Shanta, Canta, i dont no how to spell yor name,

Fer this weird holiday that everyone keeps telling me about, I just want my memori back. It was taken and I dont remember anyfink. So if you could use yor special Santa Claus magical powers to giv me my memori, I dont want anyfink else.

Fanks,

Young Bob


	35. Tantalus

Greetings, St. Nicholas.

I'd like something from thy sack of goodies. Some sort of sorcery that will reverse my curse of not being able to consume food. It's a painful curse.

Thank thee,

Tantalus (at CHB)


	36. Athena

Dear Santa,

I just sprang out of Zeus' head. It was not a pleasant experience. Please make him stay away from me for all of eternity. And also, I want books. Books! More specifically, ones on architecture.

Lots of Smarts,

Young Athena


	37. Will Solace

Dear Jollykins,

I hope you like haikus cuz thats what I left yu under the tree with cookees and milk. I rote one about yur beard. Here it is:

It's white as snow

But it doesn't glow

And it is awesome.

For my presents, I want more sunscreen please. And also I want a cool car. Cool cars are cool.

Rainbows very macho,

Will Solace


	38. Persephone

**AN: This was a submission in the reviews by one of this story's many followers, OnyxDragon12. Thanks, Onyx!**

Dear Santa Claus,

I love mommy. And flowers. But I hate winter. I can't see mommy or flowers. I'm stuck with Uncle Hades all winter... It's so boring here.  
May I please get flowers for Christmas? And may I please stay with mommy this winter? If you can't do that, please get me the flowers. I like orchids the best because they're pretty.

Love,  
Persephone

(P.S.: Can we make Christmas during the spring? I like springtime better than winter. Winter is so boring!)


End file.
